Dark Nothings
by Kayotica
Summary: Kagome keeps having horrifying dreams and it lands her way over her head. Can she get out of this predicament or will it consume her? kag? Dark fic
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I own noting but the plot, so don't steal…or you shall face my wrath!

Warning: Dark fic and future lemons. Language and certain situations also are a cause for warning. You have been warned. Now sit back and enjoy Kayotic cinematic productions. Lol just read and enjoy.

_Kagome…Kagome. Kagome!_

Kagome shot up from her bed and looked around, her eyes wide with fear. Her body shook with fear as she wiped the sweat from her face. She sighed.

'That's the second time that's happened in three days. That dream, that voice! God what in hell's was it!'

She thought trembling.

**dream**

_She was floating…in pure darkness. Not the normal darkness…the type of darkness that wrap around and seduces your soul and pulls you closer to infinity…the purist of evil and the one you almost never escape from. Kagome was scared…and she felt whole for the first time since she was a child. She shivered as the darkness tightened around her small from, teasing her with its promises of something more. _

'_Where am I?' She opened her eyes only to see darkness, the beautiful darkness_

"_Hello?" She calls out, searching_

"_Anyone there?" She doubted it; the darkness seemed to swallow her words._

_She shivered again as the darkness seemed to slide over her body, caressing her, holding her. She closed her eyes and that's when she heard it. That voice. She trembled in fear and instincts started to take over. She didn't know what it was but she wanted out of there. The voice sounded like a thousand screams of hundreds of souls, being tortured…being tormented. They were calling HER name, and she didn't think it was for a cup of tea. _

_The voices started again and she struggled to get away from the darkness but it only coiled around her more tightly. She screamed as the voices neared and sloshing sounds came, like the sound of blood and skin being pulled and dragged across cement. She knew she didn't want to be around to see what that voice belong to. She screamed as a scent assaulted her nose. It burned, oh god it burned! The voices came nearer yet and she shook in pure terror. Suddenly she saw glowing blood red eyes in front of her and a decayed hand started to stretch towards her and It said her name with that horrendous voice and then…_

**End of Dream**

I woke up. I lay against the sweat soaked bed and sighed. I jumped when my alarm went off.

'To early…' I wanted to sleep more but with that dream plaguing my thoughts I got up and headed for the shower.

I turned the shower on and set it to hot. I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Since that fateful day 5 years ago when I first fell down the well I've changed. My body filled out and more mature than I had ever hoped. My hair was longer and my face longer and more mature. My lips full with the color of a deep red and my sapphire eyes glowed in the dimmest of lights. The scar upon the left side of my wide hips showed against my slightly darker skin. Slight muscles showed against my arms, thighs, and abs and all in all. I'm a grown, gorgeous woman. I smiled as I shook my head at how much I've changed. I'm better at my archery and I know some hand-to-hand combat but I've never gave a thought to any other form of defense. I laughed at myself and stepped into the shower and lifted my head upwards savoring the feel of the water cascading down my body.

'I should head back…the funerals going to be…soon' I bit my lip trying not to let my tears fall. I've cried too much already. I tried but couldn't hold it in. I slumped to the bottom of the shower as my knees grew weak.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I tried to keep you from falling…God I'm so sorry.' I whimpered as I remembered the tragedy that befell me four days ago…

**4 days ago**

_It was stormy…God I remember the rain that pelted against us as me, Inuyasha, and Shippo tried to find some sort of shelter. Sango and Miroku were helping Kaede with the oncoming festival and we decided to look into a shard rumor at a nearby village. The rain poured like an angry tyrant against us as we sped up. We slowed down when we reached a ravine, nearly plummeting over into it._

"_Damnit! We need to get out of this rain and here some bitchy fate decided to put this in front of us!" Inuyasha ranted as he pushed his wet hair out of his face and I watched it cascade down his back and stick to his firm butt…I've been around Miroku too much._

"_Kagome! Look out!" Suddenly Shippo exclaimed as lighting struck nearby and sent me, Inuyasha, and Shippo flying. I got up shaking after I recovered from shock and dread and looked franticly for Shippo and Inuyasha. I didn't see them. I started to panic._

"_Inuyasha! Shippo! Where are you?" I frantically creamed but it was useless as the wind silenced it. I suddenly heard a sound over the edge of the ravine and darted towards the edge, the rain warring against me as I struggled to get there. I finally got there and peered over the edge. Shippo was there alive and well but Inuyasha was out cold and bleeding from a head wound. _

"_Shippo! Are you two okay?" I wanted to cry with relief as I saw him nod_

"_He's hurt but I think he'll live!" He shouted over the wind, barely heard._

_I nodded and looked at Shippo. He's grown since I first met him. His hair longer and his ears more pointed. His height reaches my waist and his hair has taken on a deeper hue, like an auburn color instead of a chestnut red. His eyes are bright with a forest green shine and small muscles are starting to show. He'll be a heart breaker…I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard a resounding **crack!** The ledge! It's breaking!_

"_Shippo get off of there! I'll get Inuyasha!" I shouted and hurriedly climbed down but careful of where I put my weight. I watched Shippo climb up to the top and I settled down near Inuyasha and slightly shook him, careful of his head._

"_Inuyasha! Wake up! We need to get off this ledge!" I started to panic and he wouldn't wake up. I groaned and put his arm around me and stood up. God he's heavy! I managed to drag him to the ledge; luckily it wasn't far from the top. I hear another crack and hurried along. I managed to get him half way up. My arms were tired and couldn't take much more and as my arms started to shake and I nearly dropped Inuyasha I felt more arms help me push him up. Shippo stood to my side trying his best to help me and we managed to get Inuyasha up and I smiled at him when the ledge under us fell and scared us both. I sighed with relief but that was long lived as I felt the small foot steps under us fall and I felt wind falling past me and I quickly grabbed for a hold in the rock wall and found one. I snatched Shippo by the hand and noticed his hand was limp and his head was bleeding._

"_Shippo!" I watched him weakly open his eyes and look at me and my heart wrenched._

"_Kagome…why do I feel weak…" I started to cry as I watched the blood flow in large amounts from his head_

"_Don't worry Shippo, your strong. We got to be strong to get out of this." She started to feel her arm getting weaker and her grip slipping._

_Shippo looked up at her and started to cry. He smiled sadly at her and his grip grew even slicker._

"_I'm sorry Kagome…please forgive me." He let go of her hand and him smiling as his final words came to her numb mind._

"_I love you…mother…" My heart clenched as I saw him fade into the darkness_

"_SHIPPPPPPPPOOOOOOO!" I screamed wretchedly and outstretched my arm trying, no willing, him to come back and I screamed again as I heard a sickening crunch from below._

_I stayed there crying for a few more minutes till I felt my hand slipping and I started to climb upwards, my arms screaming in protest, but I ignored it. I reached the top and crawled to Inuyasha's side and cried._

**Back to present**

Later Sango and Miroku found me and Inuyasha. I went alone to find Shippo's body. I told no one and alone I carried his broken limp body up the ravine. When the others saw they were heartbroken and cried too. Shippo was part of our family…my son…

"Shippo…no…you should forgive me…I love you too…my son…" I whispered as I let the cooling water wash over my numb body…

No I have nothing against Shippo. He's one of my favorite characters. But that's just part of the plot. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	2. Incoming Darkness

Disclaimer: I own noting but the plot, so don't steal…or you shall face my wrath!

Warning: Dark fic and future lemons. Language and certain situations also are a cause for warning. You have been warned.

Author PoV

For the fifth time that hour, Kagome sighed. She rested her head on her hand and stared out into space as the ending of the funeral faded into a memory of the night. She sat by Shippo's silent grave and prayed for forgiveness and watched the sky. She smiled sadly. She seemed to not be the only one there. The stars winked and brightened up in the dark blue of the night. She watched as shooting stars and many miracles happened in that dark blue sea.

_Shippo…why?_

Kagome sighed again and repositioned her legs. So intent at watching the stars she jumped when the snapping of limbs echoed around the small area. Sango walked slowly towards her bringing her a couple of blankets and a warm bowl of ramen. Sango set the bowl beside Kagome and placed the blanket around Kagome's shoulders and sat herself down with her own cover and handed the bowl to Kagome. Sango glanced at the rich meadow. It was small but the grass was healthy and last remains of the summer danced as the wind blew. The tall grasses waved to and fro as the wind played their tune. A lone willow tree stood near Shippo's sadly small grave.

Kagome's PoV

"I thought you might like some food and company. It gets cold and silent in the autumn around here." Sango smiled and I returned it

"Thank you, Sango. I appreciate it." I looked at the sky and Sango joined me, for many minute we were silent

"Strange…my father use to tell me when I was a young girl…that the stars are the souls of loved ones. When my mother died he told me that my mother would be up there, watching out for me. Every time a star dies, the soul is finally happy and ready to move on, and when a new one appears…you have someone else watching out for you. I believe Shippo's up there watching out for you and hears you. I think he will always be up there as long as you and your soul carry on…" She said solemnly and I cried silently

"That…that helps. To know he's always there. One day…I hope to join him. "I said wiping my tears

"And one day I think you will. I just hope it's not any time soon." She sighed and looked towards his grave

We stayed like that and I rapped the blanket around me closer. To think I thought everything would be peaceful and happy after Naraku was destroyed over two years ago. We had finally defeated him and we didn't even get the shards! They disappeared…but that doesn't mean they're gone. So our group continued looking for them. Our group was currently looking for the shards. Nothing is ever enough for the jewel, nothing. Off those thoughts, Kagome…gods, it was cold, no freezing! I scooted closer to Sango and I laid on the cold ground. I shivered and Sango looked at me in worry.

"Maybe we should go to the hut. It's warmer there." She stood and helped me to my feet

"No, no, I'm fine." I then sneezed; Sango shook her head and led me to the hut. It took awhile because it was a little ways off. I was shaking by the time we reached the hut. I step in and I was hit by an amazing wave of heat. It felt good.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, I thought you'd be a little while more." Miroku gloomily stated. He'd been affected by Shippo's death as well.

"It was getting too cold. I think Kagome may be coming down ill." Sango stated as she got more blankets.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am." I sneezed; damn my traitorous body!

"Yeah and I'm a fine lady of the courts." Sango snorted and pushed me towards the big pile of blankets and made me lay down.

"Lady Kagome, you need to lie down and recuperate so you don't become any sicker." Miroku said solemnly and knelt by the hot, burning coals in the middle of the room. I wanted the subject off of me.

"How's Inuyasha? Has he woken up?" I asked; it's starting to get too hot in here.

"Yes but he's still recuperating from the concussion. His human night really slowed down his healing process." Sango said quietly, thinking

Yes, Inuyasha's human night happened soon after…the incident. He's barely woken up since that night. He really did damage to his head this time. Gods! It's burning up in here!

"It's…hot in…here." Uh oh, losing voice? That's not a good sign…

"Really?" Sango leaned over from her place beside me and felt my forehead. She drew back as if burned.

"Miroku, she's burning up! Go get Kaede." Kaede was near…why do I feel…so sleepy?

"Watch her closely…Sango…" Their voices…why are they so blurry? I think I'm going to go to sleep…darkness…sweet darkness…

**Dream**

_The darkness wrapped tighter around me…almost suffocating. It's warm…comforting…why do I feel like this is so familiar…my head feels so fuzzy. I open my eyes to an even darker darkness. I want to get out of here._

'_Where am I?' Why is my head so fuzzy?_

_The darkness feels cold and clammy suddenly, why? I hear a single squishing sound in the background and it gets colder. What was that sound? Suddenly, the darkness loosens its hold and I gasp. I'm falling! I reach out to grab something, anything…but only air passes through my fingers. I scream, forever it seems, and it echo's loudly. I gasp in pain as I suddenly crash into something solid. God, it feels as if I crashed into a thousand knives! I gasp again as I feel a new pain. I cry out and a new set of pains echo through my body. One I have never felt before. My body burned and my neck spasm like liquid metal is coursing through my veins. Warm liquid runs down my neck. I writhe in pain as ice expands within my veins. My body feels as if I was being torn apart. My muscles and tendons feel like they are being stretched and cut into, my bones seem like they are shattering, my skin wants to crack and bleed. I try to turn as I feel bile coming up my throat and manage to, by some miracle, turn and throw up all over the ground next to me. It was mostly blood, though and soon I resume my screams as my body seems to turn in on itself. _

'_Gods…why is this happening! Make it stop!' My mind screams as my voices rises higher in pitch._

_And suddenly it stops. I lay there, in the cold unwelcoming darkness, and gasping pitifully. Then a laugh echoes around my being and straight to my very core. Cold (or are they hot?) hands grab my aching body and pick me up. I see not who they belong to, but I do notice the hands are pale like the moon. I finally see a warm glistening liquid upon my body. Blood… so much blood...but it seems to look oddly beautiful…God what am I thinking! I look away and wonder at how calm I am. _

"_Is…is this some spell…" I croak; my voice was hoarse and it hurt oh so badly_

"_Indeed it is little one." A voice whispers towards me. I gasp as that silky and deep voice sent my body on fire. His voice was like sweet nectar and my body wanted more. Gods, how could a voice sound so good?_

"_Worry not little one. All will be answered soon. You will wake up in a bit. Tell no one what you dream…or it will come with a grave price. Mock my words. It will come at a very grave price. Now remember and wake."_

_Everything blurs and a pain shoots through my head…_

And I open my eyes and groan.

'_The light! Gods, turn off the sun! '_

I sit up and cringe at the pounding of my head. I close my eyes and they suddenly shoot open.

'_The dream!'_

I look around and sigh in relief.

"Kagome, you're awake." Sango walks in the small hut and closes the bamboo mats that covered them. The hut was ordinary and plain, with little furnishing. My futon was plain and white and sat to the corner and others dotted the small hut but most were empty. I blushed as I realized I was in the hut where they keep the sick.

"Why am I here?" I honestly have no memory after I had reached the hut that night

"You became very ill, Kagome. You were coughing horribly, feverish…throwing up…and were plague with nightmares, for 3 days." Sango said as she checked my head for fever. My at that time probably looked like a landed fish.

"Three days? I was sick that long?" I couldn't believe it, I rarely ever get sick

"Yes, it seems that your fever has broken." She smiled at me, the first smile I've seen since Shippo. I close my eyes and groan as memories came flooding through me; memories starting from Shippo's death to my recent dream…and speaking of that dream…

'_Who the hell was that man?_' I thought back to the pain, the voice…the darkness…

'"_Tell no one…" Where the hell did that come from?' _ That man…what did he mean by grave price anyway?

'"_All will be answered soon…"' _I hope so, I really do hope so.


End file.
